Known data analysis and business intelligence systems use data warehouses and/or build Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) cubes for pre-computing business data in search of business intelligence. The data in a data warehouse is generally queried using database development structured programming languages such as Structured Query Language (SQL). A user such as a database administrator typically inputs a SQL query into the business data warehouse, and in turn receives the query results in a SQL format. Upon obtaining the query results, the user can compile the query results to generate business intelligence reports, by utilizing a document processing tool such as Microsoft Word or PowerPoint to generate data charts and data plots to graphically illustrate the query results.